


Payback

by Ren



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryan tries to read Castle's new book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Resolutions Drabbles Challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/caseland/profile)[**caseland**](http://community.livejournal.com/caseland/).

Beckett looked upside-down at the book Ryan was reading.

"That's the manuscript of Castle's new book," she said. It wasn't a question. She'd gotten it ages ago, on account of being Castle's girlfriend, and Ryan had to beg Castle for another fortnight until he finally managed to get another copy from his editor.

He nodded distractedly to Beckett. Castle had been right in saying this was one of his best plots yet. It was inspired by some real cases they'd worked on, but Castle had mixed everything so well that Ryan had no clue who the killer might be. "No new cases, I hope," he muttered, keeping his eyes on the page. He had decided to sacrifice his lunch break because he needed to know how the book ended.

"Don't worry, no new cases," Beckett said. "I just wanted to tell you that the killer is the junior partner."

Ryan looked up just in time to see her walking away with a smirk on her face.

"What happened to you?" Esposito asked Ryan ten minutes later when he joined him at his favorite table in the pizzeria one block from the station. "I thought you were busy reading Castle's book."

"Bro," Ryan said. "Watch out for Beckett. I think she figured out we bet on when she and Castle would get together. She's coming for you next."


End file.
